Back when there was eight of us
by moulinrye
Summary: How did Michael meet Andre before going to the Mall? How about Monica and Steve?
1. Michael, meet Andre

"Back when there was EIGHT of us" 

**Notes: Here is the start of an idea I had since watching the Dawn of the Dead remake on DVD the past week. While there are so many great fan fictions on her about things we didn't see while in the mall, or after it why not make a fic about the characters we didn't get to see from the beginning like Michael meeting Andre, Monica going to the church, etc. So in each chapter I want to add to their back-stories. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you like, and what you didn't!**

**M**ichael had stayed in bed a little later that day. His job at _Best Buys_ didn't really motivate him to get up and work. After an extra hour in his sleep time he got up, took a shower and dressed in his favorite white short-sleeved business shirt and brown paints.

Heading out of his small apartment he saw Mrs. Mera, a classy old woman who he had said hello to every day since moving into this apartment building five years ago. Her husband had died three years earlier and he tried to help her out whenever he could.

"Good morning Mrs. Mera," he said talking to the approaching woman. "How's the weather out there today?" he asked. For some reason she didn't answer him. She had a blank look on her face and just walked passed him, and into her residence. "Mrs. Mera?" the salesman asked but again no response. Puzzled, but not wanting to be late to work, Michael left.

What he saw outside was an amazement, yet a horror. Cars smashed, buildings in flames apparently on fire for some unknown reason, people running with fear on their faces. Were we hit with a terrorist attack while he was sleeping? But how could he have not woken up if that was so? Maybe Mrs. Mera had seen this and gone into shock, that poor woman, he thought.

The one thing he did know was he had to help. His chance came when a young woman in what looked to be sleepwear ran and tripped on the ground, her bare feet full of blood. "Ahhhh! Please help me!" she screamed thrashing her arms around on the group. Michael raced to her aid, trying to get her up on her feet again. "Its okay, I got you," he told her. "T-thank you! We have to go, their coming!" she said leaning on Michaels chest for support. "Who are?" he asked her. "These things...they," the girl stopped maybe because she didn't know herself or because she felt it wasn't important. "Please lets just go!"

"Hey wait" Michael told her pointing to a group of men running at a fast pace "Here comes more people! Hey over here!" he called out. The girl looked from the side of her face, half hidden under his arm still. "No!" she screamed out pushing away from his chest. "That's them!" she told him. Seeing a closer look these people they were full of blood and some even looked to be missing limbs! It had to be a bomb of some kind to do such mass destruction. The men got closer and the woman took his hand to start running the other way. For some reason he went along with her. He looked over his shoulder back at them. "We can't leave them to die!" he told the girl, who didn't care what he said.

They were being out run by the men behind. One, a white teen with blue hair and dressed in a full black outfit came to his side. Now Michael could see it all...the blood, the black teeth, and the eyes...they were white. The eyes of a corpse! The girl screamed and let go of Michael's hand as the thing started to pounce on him taking him down to the grass below. Trying to keep the teen boy at bay, he held him by the neck and tried to avoid his head that kept coming closer to his neck. But then the body went limp and fell atop him. His clean white shirt now sprayed with blood. He looked over to see a black man with a smoking handgun in hand and a crying woman who was pregnant. The man had to have shot the teen and he didn't even hear it...maybe he could have slept through an attack!

Getting up off the ground Michael was helped up by his female friend and looked at the shooter and the pregnant woman. "Thanks-I think" he said. The black man brought over the pregnant woman to in front of Michael "What do you mean you think?" he asked. "What's your name?"

"My name? My names Michael" he told the rather angry man. "Well MIKE you see these things aren't human! They cant be...I saw these things eating a woman on the corner of the street before! So shooting them isn't such a big deal for me." The man told him. Not sure what to make of him and the whole "eating" part of his story Michael looked over at the pregnant girl and asked. "So are you two alright...from whatever is going on?" The man shook his head and whipped a line of sweat from his baldhead. "Yeah, yeah for the most part. This is Luda," he said motioning to the pregnant woman clinging close to him. "And I'm Andre."


	2. Monica

"Monica" 

**Notes: Okay here is more to the story! If your looking for more of Michael meeting Andre, that will continue in updates to come. Now its Monica turn. This chapter unlike the last has cursing in it. I felt I had to for the sake of the characters in this one. So again I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you like, and what you didn't!**

**M**onica a sexy blonde shifted in her chair behind here desk in _Maple tree bookstore_. _What am I doing in this place?_ She asked herself tapping a freshly done nail on the wooden top of the desk. Every day she hoped that nobody she knew would see her here; and everyday so far she was lucky enough she didn't.

"Damn I never even went into a bookstore no less work in one!" She thought out loud, continuing to wrap the desk with her nails. But deep down she knew she had to if she wanted to go to the mall at the end of the week with a nice paycheck to get some hot clothes at _Gaylen Ross_.

She could hit up big old sweaty guys in the bars for cash but that wasn't her. Sure she was sexy, and knew how to make a guy hand over his credit cards and summer home but she always knew that wouldn't last forever...unless she opened up a brothel or something and be a "madam" or whatever they call them.

BAM!

A man ran into the store and crashed the door closed, causing Monica to jump out of her chair. "What the hell?" she asked the man. "Shut up!" he told her locking the door and peeking out the glass part on the top of it. "Chill dude, is this a hold up?" she asked going over to the cash register. "Cause you can have the cash."

But the man didn't say a word, only kept on checking the street outside. Giving him a look over Monica thought she'd found the guy she could live off off...if he wasn't crazy that is. Tall, short black hair and skinny he had on a very expensive looking shirt and tie. To finish the look off, he owned an exclusive pair of shoes she just saw in a magazine, only available in Italy! "Um okay now, you got to tell me what's up or get the hell out of the store!" she called out to Mr. Rich guy. "Listen darling there are fucking crazy people outside who just pushed over my car," he began turning around to look her eye to eye "and so I don't care what you want!"

Attitude, something she didn't take from rich, snots. "Too bad you weren't in it when they did huh?" she told him. "I was!" he screamed out "If you haven't heard the news honey we all should head to St. Vebena for safety. I was on the way there when they started to attack my damn car. " Monica could care less what happened to this asses car, "I'm sure you can buy a new one" she told him sitting back down. He laughed and got right in her face. "I could buy you." he told her with smile.

Ha! He had spunk; she liked that in a man. Somehow there little fight turned into flirting. Now there was more sound coming from the door, banging. "Hey asshole you locked out the customers!" she told him. "First off those aren't customers bimbette! And second names Steve, but I like asshole also...its so me." Steve told her opening his arms wide when he said "me" as to call attention to himself.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

The door looked like it would give way! Monica wanted to see who was trying to attack Steve, she saw a face smash into the glass part of the door but it wasn't a clear view. All she could make out was red...lots of it all over the glass. _Wait! That isn't red its blood!_ She thought. It freaked her out lots...lots and lots.

"Come on we can get to the church out the back door!" she told him getting her keys. "You know where a church is?" he asked sizing the blonde up with his eye "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" angry, Monica asked him. "Nothing! Lets go shall we please!" Steve told her heading out the door.

Before she went with him Monica took one last look at the things smashing at the door...what the hell were they? _I guess I won't be getting to the mall any time soon_...


	3. The Long Road

**"The Long Road"**

**Notes: So here is the end of Michaels, Andres and Ludas "before Dawn" story. This one has a little homage to the original Dawn of the Dead im sure fans of it will get right away lol. I also want to thank everyone who has read the story up until now, and _Stayhooper _who gave me such nice reviews! Thanks again!**

**M**ichael had a plan, because Michael was a thinker. Also Andre had told him about a message he heard on the radio. Their best bet was to get to _Fort Pastor_, and maybe there they could find out what had happened while he was sleeping. He almost felt he woke up after dawn in a new world; one he didn't want to stay in for long. He had found out the man that saved him was named Andre, and he had a beautiful wife named Luda who was pregnant and ready to give birth in a few weeks at the latest. The woman he had met earlier was named Jamie but that's all he knew since she had gotten quiet since the attacks were over. Michael couldn't blame her for that, but wished she said something so he could see if she was okay.

The four walked passed city sites that once looked like the grand tourist attractions they were but now looked like broken down tombs for all the died bodies laying under them. Now this freaked him out. The street and side walks all were full of the dead, or dying and there were too many to check on but that wasn't going to stop him. "We should check to see if these people are breathing" Michael said leaving the group and walking off to the side to a stack of people. "Are you trying to get killed man?" Andre spoke up. "Those things are right behind us!" He said waving his gun around when he spoke. Michael didn't listen he just went off and bent down next to one woman and put his fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse...but he found none. "Damn..." he said to himself. He then tried another person, a male who looked like he was stabbed to death with a knife, again no sign of life. He couldn't believe how many dead were littered on the grounds.

Luda and Andre just stood looking at Michael from the clear path in the street, but Jamie had gone to check some of the people with Michael. Not finding anyone alive she gave up and started to head back to the others when she heard a nose from behind. It wasn't loud at all. It was the sound you would expect to hear when someone is pushing a dead body off of him or her and that's just what it was. There rising from the pile of dead was a man she had check for signs of live just a second ago...when he was dead! "Oh my God!" she said so loud it made Andre jump. "What is it!?" he asked. All she could do was point to the confused looking man that just woke up.

At this point Michael had joined them and looked at Jamie and to the man she was pointing to. Just like a time bomb had gone off a bunch of people started to move from all around them and all were heading to the foursome. All of these people were horribly attacked in some way and all looked half dead to Michael. "We can get help." he said. "Dude these people don't need our help get it through your head Mike!" Andre told the sandy blonde haired male. "Andre we go now?" Luda asked looking over the people. He took her hand. "Yeah baby we're GOING!" he told her, saying _going _loud enough to give the others the idea they all had to leave now, and so Michael wouldn't have a crazy idea of rescue.

Running away they were being followed by the newly awake people. For the second time today strange dead-looking people for no reason were chasing Michael, and he sure wanted to know why they were acting like this. Looking over the others they didn't seem to care as to why, but more of get the hell way.

"Dead End!" Michael called out.

This was it! The road was ending and there was a large sign that said Dead End! They were trapped. Andre told Luda and Jamie to stand behind him and he shot one of the things in the head and it feel down. But there were five left and he was almost out of ammo. As they came closer to the group a sound also came closer. A second later Michael saw it, a blue truck coming straight towards them. "Who the Fuck is that?" Andre asked.

With the sound of breaking bones, and blood flying around, the truck crashed into the _things_ and brought them down to the ground. The group was in shock but didn't have time to think as more of those _things_ were coming from the piles of dead down the road. "Get in the back!" The male driver told them. They went around to the rear of the truck and got in the flat back of it. Luda was the first to get in with Andres help, then Jamie who Michael picked up and gave her to Andres waiting arms. And finally Michael got in. The driver backed up the truck far enough to do a three-point turn to clear the path and go back and take another street.

It was then Michael noticed the back glass of the trucks window was broken and inside sat the male driver, a woman and a young boy between them. "Thank you!" Michael told them. The woman looked back and smiled. "Your welcome! Were just glad we could help," she told him. "I'm Fran by the way. That's my boyfriend Stephen and our little boy Roger. "Howdy" Stephen said looking up at them in his car mirror. Michael took note of all their names and looked back at the others in the truck bed with him. There were now eight of them, all in their own way unsure what do make of the day so far. "Guess your missing work" Andre asked Michael. "Huh?" he asked _unsure_ what he was getting at. "You were on your way to work right? I mean you have that _worker_ type look to you."

Michael laughed, "You have no idea," he told the black man. He then glanced at Jamie and gave her a smile. He wanted her to know things would be okay. She returned the smile and tilted her head back. No wait...she didn't lean back, she was being pulled from behind! "Shit!" Andre said looking as Jamie was taken off the moving truck by a bloody hand and attacked by a group of men as she was. "Stop the Truck!" Michael called out looking for something to use as a weapon. He saw a lone tire iron and picked it up. "She's a gonner man!" the man called back from behind the wheel. "He's right" Andre said holding Luda close, and making sure no more of those things were by the truck. Michael closed his eyes knowing somehow they were right. But still was uncertain as to why they as human beings were so cold towards helping, even if they couldn't save her, they could have tried! He heard her screaming as they attacker her. He closed his eyes tighter almost trying to cover the sound of her screams.

But a moment's peace didn't last when the truck began to shack around them. Michael opened his eyes to see the things on the front of the truck, breaking the glass and grabbing Fran! Three more came and ripped the boy out after her. _Oh my God no! He _thought

"Damn you!" Stephen yelled, spitting as he did. The truck turned around and started to fly sideways since more of the attackers had ripped the drivers hand off and he was unable to steer. In a bleeding screech the automobile came to a stop. "This way!" Andre said not waiting for Michael to join him.

Exhausted, and a few moments later they rounded a corner to see a large fence and the parking lot of _Crossroads_ shopping mall. "I think we can take a break here." Michael told the couple. "Is that a good idea?" Andre asked taking a look around. There was only two ways to them. One was the road they came from, aka chaos on the streets, and the other was a small tunnel that came from some area Andre wasn't sure where to. "I think we are safe here for a bit...after that I'm not so sure where's safe." Michael told them. "What about For'ted Pastor?" Luda asked in her thick Russian accent. "Nah honey we can't get there now...you saw the path baby..." Andre told her. "Hey I got it...how about that mall up there?" Michael asked. "What? You want to go to a mall?" It all made sense to Michael now. The large structure ...those thick walls could keep whatever these things were out long enough until things get under control, if things would... and there was food in the diner there...what was it called? _Wooleys_? And they had good coffee; Michael remembered having an enjoyable cup at _Hollowed Grounds_ one weekend.

Andre jumped passed him with his gun pointed to that small tunnel. He heisted then took three shots towards it. Michael almost jumped out of his skin when he saw it was two "normal" people. One looked like a cop, and had a gun.

"All right! Okay! Put the guns down!!" Michael screamed out to Andre and the approaching male. "What are you doing? Come on, he's a cop!" Michael called out to Andre. "Come on put the gun down!" It was the first time he had heard the dude raise his voice above normal talking tones so he let his gun go down. Besides he knew the cop from some troubles he had in the past, he was all right.

Everyone became more relaxed with the fact that nobody was a killer. "I though you were one of them" Andre told the cop as he started to walk passed him. Behind was a woman in pajamas full of dark red blood. Matching Michael already stained white shirt. Breathing out Michael said. "You do not want to go that way" warning the tall black male. The female he was with asked. "What's that way?" but Michael didn't take in the words she asked and continued to look at the cop walking passed them. "Officer, sir, you do not want to go that way." He told him again. This time the girl he was with asked her question once more with more force in her voice and he looked at her. "What's that way?"

"Its pretty bad" he told her as the cop stopped and gave him a look over. "What about Fort Pastor?" the cop asked. A voice came from behind them, it was Andres. "Maybe if you had wings. The roads thick with those motherfuckers that way."

The cop now listening asked. "How do you know?" in a strong deep voice. "We just came from there," Andre told him grabbing Ludas hand and walking up a hill to the malls fence. "Come on." Michael waited and said low "..._back when there was eight of us._" He started to turn to go after Andre, but twisted around. "Were going to the mall." he told the new arrivals. After that he continued on his way to regroup atop the short green hill.

The cop looked at the bloody and brushed female, and then joined the others. Above Andre and Michael picked up the bottom edge of the fence "Go on Luda, go under" Michael told her. She looked over to see what Andre thought then went after he shook her head. Next was the female in the pajamas. She ducked down and almost hit her head. "Oh careful" Michael told her trying to smile. "Thanks" she said getting completely under. Michael looked to make sure the got by safe, once again he took in the sight of _Crossroads Mall_...


	4. St Verbena

**"St. Verbena"**

**Notes: So here is the end of this fiction. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. Chapter 3 is way short, and not as good as the first two might have been, but enjoy.** **Next I will be working on "Merry Christmas...from Crossroads" just in time for the holiday season lol. Again I want to thank _stayhooper_, this ones going out to you for your support! **

**I've come to really enjoy writing for Monica. Isn't it odd how a lot of people here try to write her as not the "slut" she seems in the film? I really like that, and I had the same feeling for her when I started writing this. **

**S**t. Verbena church used to be packed on the weekends when the people of town came there to pray and hear the sermon of the priest, Father Townson. But those days seemed to be long gone even if it had only been a day. Now the only people who came were the ones now trying to crash into the church and eat those alive inside. Glen, someone who was not for religion, had played the organ at the chapel from some time and enjoyed all the people there. He just didn't believe in why they came.

Monica sat in a pew way in the back, away from the others so she could think, and take everything in. This was the first time she ever chose to sit by herself. Back in high school she sat at the "In" table at school and everyone begged to sit next her, almost like her cool would rub off on them if by chance they touched her arm with theirs. Now who was she with...

A young girl with red hair laid her head down on the lap of an older man, who looked like it was her father...Monica had hoped that was the case, but who knows people were kinky sometimes. Ever since she had gotten here with that ass Steve she felt kind of out of place with these folks. Not because she was hot, and all that jazz but because everyone there looked be from different walks of life. There was that kid and her dad, a skinny dirty looking dude she thinks was named _Tucker_, an older truck driver who seemed sweet who also may be a dike, but Monica didn't care about those things. There was Steve...yeah lets move on. On yeah there was a rather large lady that had been attacked just like Steve, but she was bleeding and was looking kind of sick, and _Glen_. He had let them stay in the church until help came, the help they all hoped would come.

"Listen I think we should head out" the truck diver put out for the others to discuss. "Why?" Tucker asked. "Because that woman needs a doctor. And because I stopped here to pick you all up not stay," she told him. "I can take everyone in the back of my truck and try to head to _Fort Pastor_"

Then Glen who had been silent since he let them in spoke up. "I think that's a good idea. More of those things are coming up from the road." The girl with the red hair got up from her fathers lap and looked at Glen, then at her father. "Daddy what do you think?" she asked, eyes full of fear. Monica smiled a bit to herself over how sweet the girl seemed to be. She had a little sister just like that year's back...but she died when Monica was six. It looks like red haired girl had lost a sibling today also...and a mother! Poor kid.

"I'm not sure Nicole, but don't worry we will all talk it over a bit more" the father told her. _Ah, so her name is Nicole, cool_ Monica was learning the new names now, a populae girl needs to always know the people she deals with. "There's nothing to talk about," Steve started. "Those things aren't gonna get me again I can tell you that. And if we need to get in this ones truck to do so then get in or get out!" Monica couldn't help but think that asshole Steve was right, more of those things were coming and this place may not hold them back. "I'm in for it" she called out, making everyone turn their heads and look at her. The truck driver smiled. "Then its set" she said pulling out a handgun from a hostler she had strapped around her ankle. _That lady was packing_ Monica laughed. _I like a take-charge gal!_

They came up with a plan. The truck driver, who's name turned out to be _Norma_ was going to jump in her truck, and hold the things back with her gun while they got that woman to the back of the truck and then they all stay inside it and ride off into the sunset. Now how would they do this simple task? "Open the door, Ill get in the pickup" Norma told them as Glen and the father took the lock off of the chapel door. "Be ready with that injured woman!" she said as the door swung open and she blasted a creature that had been waiting outside, straight in the head with a hot bullet. Its head broke open with clumps of flesh and brain that made Monica and a near by Nicole want to throw up.

As soon as Norma got in the seat behind the large round wheel, Steve ran outside and opened the back of the truck. It slide open and he got in. "Steve help us!" Monica called out looking at the large sick woman who could barely even get off the wooden pew. Steve rolled his eyes and stayed in the back of the truck. "Fuck!" Monica said taking hold of the woman with Glen on the other side. "Come on dude lets get her in please!" she said looking at Tucker.

They were able to get her to the truck with the help of Nicole and her dad, without and help from good old Steve. And they made it without a trouble. There was a wheel barrel in the back of Norma's truck and they placed the large woman that Monica thought of calling the _"Bloated Woman" _in it. "Ohhh" she said faintly holding her arm. "It's going to be okay," Glen told her sitting down on an upside down bucket. "Hey close that door behind me!" Tucker told Frank as he ran to sit in the front with Norma. Nicole's Father walked over and grabbed hold of the top to move the metal door down so they could take off. He had gotten to the end when something took hold of his hand, and bit hard on it. It was one of those things. "Shit!" he said pulling his arm back and kicking the thing off with his boot. After getting the door closed he dropped down and Nicole jumped over Monica's legs and took her fathers bitten hand. "Dad, dad are you okay?" she asked as her tears started to fall. "Yeah honey it was just a small bit, they must like how I taste huh?" he tried to joke.

"Hey get a move on it!" Steve said pounding on the side of the truck that was towards Norma. "She can't hear you!" Monica told him with lip. He jerked his head towards her and smiled. "Whatever." He said. With a shake the B.P. Trucking rig took off and sent Steve flying to a stack of empty pain cans which gave each of them a small laugh. "Think that's funny assholes?" Steve said adjusting his expensive suit. "Yeah I guess we kinda do." Monica said lighting up a smoke.

It could have been hours, or maybe it was a shorter time but Monica had enough of the trucks constant shaking and being jammed in such a close place with the _Bloated Woman_ who started to smell..._that's odd why the heck is she smelling now?_ Anyways enough was enough.

**Boom! Bounce! Bam! **

All the back passengers were knocked down and around. It almost sounded like Norma was knocking into people with the truck.

**BOOOM!**

Nicole screamed, as did Monica a bit as the truck hit into something and stopped. _Looks like this is were are ride ends!_


End file.
